The Best Medicine for a Broken Heart
by ice-woman
Summary: Ally and Maddie go on vacation. Takes place after her breakup with Victor but before moving to NY. Victor and Larry both will be in this, as well as a new mystery man.


            Okay, I know Ally McBeal is gone, dead, and six feet under, but this show was such an inspiration to me that I couldn't help but write a small story. If you guys like it enough, perhaps I'll keep going!

            Summary: Takes place after Ally and Victor breakup. Ally and Maddie go on vacation and Ally runs into two men. 

            **X X X**

            "Ally!" Maddie screamed from the bottom of the stairs of their two story Victorian house.

            "Uhummin!" was the most legitimate reply Ally could muster, her mouth foamy with toothpaste.

            "Don't forget to spit!" Maddie yelled, dragging her three foot bag towards the door.

            Ally rolled her eyes and spit out her toothpaste, slamming the toothbrush down on the counter. She grabbed her two suitcases that were waiting at the top of the stairs and picked them up quickly, instantly dropping them.

            "One at a time," Ally mumbled, scooping up the suitcase nearest to her. She started for the stairs, tripping over the second suitcase and tumbling down the stairs, both suitcases trailing her. Ally looked up at Maddie, daring her to say something.

            Maddie raised an eyebrow. "That's one way to do it, I guess."

            Ally scowled and climbed to her feet. "So, I can't walk down stairs, is that a big problem? Besides, the suitcases are _heavy_, so I thought I was being smart by carrying down one at a time, but how was I to know that this other one would just…just _jump_ in front of me like that and run me over? Huh?"

            Maddie laughed. "You're crazy," she remarked, hauling her bag out the door.

            "Oh yeah?" Ally challenged. "Well at least…at least I can spit out my own toothpaste!" Feeling satisfied, Ally smiles then runs a hand through her hair. She stops, noticing something on her arm, then glances down at her shirt where she finds an enormous glob of smeared toothpaste. "I just can't spit it in the sink," she adds, turning around and walking back upstairs to change her shirt.

            X X X Opening Credits X X X

            "Question," Maddie said, breaking her gaze form the plane window.

            "Yes?" Ally asked, turning to Maddie and trying hardest not to glance out the window. 

            "Why California?" Maddie asked.

            "What do you mean, why California?" Ally asked.

            "I mean, most parents would take their kids somewhere like Florida, you know to see Disney World or Sea World or something and…"

            Ally glared at her. "I think you know me well enough to realize that I am _not_ most parents, and California has Disney Land. It's the same thing. They just make a bigger deal about Disney World, because they…they think the word 'world' makes it sound more intriguing than 'land'."

            "It was just a question," Maddie said, defensively.

            "Well, it was a stupid question."

            "So now my questions are stupid?" Maddie asked.

            "No!" Ally remarked. "I just meant…well…here," she said, tossing a small bag at Maddie.

            "Peanuts?" Maddie questioned.

            Ally nodded.

            "Peanuts?" Maddie repeated/

            "Yes, _peanuts_," Ally hissed. "Eat them, they're good for you."

            Maddie shot her an incredulous look. "Do you settle all your arguments with peanuts?"

            "No," Ally insisted. "Sometimes I use wine or…or beer, but you're too young for both of those."

            "So I get…"

            "Peanuts," Ally finished for her.

            "Victor would have at least given me chocolate," Maddie remarked, sighing.

            Ally groaned. "Is that what this is all about? You're mad at me because Victor and I broke up?"

            "I thought you were on a break!" Maddie remarked.

            "We were…I mean, we are, but Mads…"

            "No," Maddie began, scrunching her nose at Ally. "You lied to me."

            "No, I didn't!"

            "Did so," Maddie insisted. "You said you and Victor were on a break, but you really broke up!"

            "No, no, no," Ally remarked, rubbing her temples. "We _are_ on a break…I just said _break up_ so you could get used to the idea that we might not get back together."

            "But I don't get it," Maddie began. "You like him, he likes you."

            "It's…more…complicated than that," Ally explained.

            "Is this because he painted a picture of your butt with cellulite?" Maddie asked.

            "No!" Ally remarked.

            "Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

            "Do you really think I would break up with a guy just because he thought I had cellulite on my butt, even though I don't and never, _ever_ will?" Ally asked.

            "Well…" Maddie began.

            "Well?" Ally repeated. "Well, well what? What's with the well?"

            "It just seems to be a sensitive issue with you," Maddie said reasonably.

            "Oh, what do you know, you're ten," Ally snapped.

            "Ooh, touchy," Maddie teased.

            "Maddie, stop, you don't understand what you're talking about," Ally said. "This is really hard for me. Victor and I…well, we both saw each other getting married someday."

            "So you broke up because you two thought you'd get married someday?" Maddie asked.

            "Yes! N…no! Maddie, we broke up because things were just going downhill and well, we needed a break," Ally explained.

            "So you broke up because it got to hard?" Maddie diagnosed.

            Ally sighed. "Mads, you don't know hard! You don't know what it's like to…to…to…"

            "To?" Maddie prompted.

            "Oh, stop patronizing me!" Ally scowled.

            Maddie smiled, amused. "Peanuts?" she offered, shoving the bag into Ally's lap.

            **X X X **

            This is just the first chapter. I know, I know, it's rather short, but I just wanted to see if anyone liked it before continuing. Please R/R, good or bad!


End file.
